Birth
by butterflysandhurricanes
Summary: Link has turned his back on the Godesses and joined Ganons ranks after an experiance in the Water Temple.Now it's upto Impa,Sheik & Zelda to turn him back to the light.But is he lost forever? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

All charactors here are property of nintendo.

Enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1

It was after midnight when the ship, sailing from lands far to the west, docked in Hyrule. It cast an imposing and almost threatening silhouette against the inky sky. A silver haired woman standing on the deck cast one last stern eye over the calm ocean before pulling up the hood of her cloak and joining the small group of people departing. Impa had been stuck on the boat for over five days, surrounded with the overwhelming stink of salt, vomit and decaying wood. She longed to find a hearty meal, a warm fire and soft mattress. Alas the Goddesses had other ideas for her first.

Once off the ship, she gazed, astonished, at the town in front of her. Or what was left of it. It had once been a charming, picturesque place inhabited by sunny, smiling people. There had been a thriving and bustling market right on the sea front which was full of singing and dancing once dusk fell. There was no dancing, no smiling no life there now. The buildings were black and lifeless. Walls were crumbling and dilapidated and many bore the marks of fire damage. The streets were silent and empty bar a scattering of emaciated beggars.

'Gannon.' She hissed quietly. It had been over a decade since the Gerudo King, Gannon had decapitated their most sainted King and taken her homeland in a vice-like grip, spreading darkness over the entire country. Without a leader the people had panicked, leaving them open and susceptible to the Dark King's rule. When Impa had left Hyrule almost three years before only Castle Town had been decimated, the majority of its inhabitants massacred and the remaining having fled to Kakariko. But this was worse than Castle Town, tenfold.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, Impa set out through the barren streets. She kept her face hidden behind her heavy hood and one hand on the hilt of her dagger on her hip. Monsters or Gannon's spies were surly hiding in these shapeless houses watching out for anyone who was part of the resistance. It was only a question of if she would be eaten or brought to the Dark King. Neither seemed like very attractive options. She took full advantage of her Shiekah training, becoming one with the shadows. Luck was on her side as she reached the outskirts of the town without difficulty.

She paused to take a breath once she reached the lush green of Hyrule field. Dispite the circumstances it was pleasurable to take in the air of home again. She crossed the vast expanse of the field as quick as humanly possible, her senses on high alert for the slightest sign of irregularity. She disappeared into the trees near the entrance to Kokiri Forest. She took a complicated and winding path through the thick trees, one she could, by now, follow with her eyes closed. The trail to the Sheikah village was full of traps to discourage intruders. One wrong step would mean certain death. Impa entered a clearing and greeted the two guards watching the perimeter of the village. She smiled as she saw the squares of warm, welcoming light beckoning her from her own home. She suddenly felt like the world wasn't such a dark place.

'Impa! You have returned!' Zelda, who had been sitting by a roaring fire, jumped up and embraced the Sheikah woman. Impa returned the hug, and then collapsed into one of the armchairs at the fireside.

'It is good to see you again, Your Highness. How have things been since I left?' Zelda's face darkened.

'The light the getting weaker by the day. We do not know how much longer we can keep the concealment charm around the village, let alone hide our presence here. Things are getting beyond our reach. Did you manage to obtain any support from other kingdoms? Any aid, no matter how small would be such help to us.'

'I am sorry to report, Your Highness, that we are on our own. I travelled to the five biggest kingdoms as well as twenty minor ones. I begged the kindest rulers on my knees for support and told them that once Gannon had prepared everything in Hyrule he would come for them. But they refused to believe it. They think that if they leave him alone, he will return the favour. Fools. Gannon will come upon them like a lion on a rabbit and tear them to pieces.'

'I cannot believe it. How can they just leave us..?' Zelda asked, not really expecting an answer. A pensive silence extended between them, both women lost in thought.

'Where is my nephew?' Impa asked finally.

'Sheik? He is sparring with Yan in the training centre. He feels he is the only one who can kill the Dark King now. I fear he may be correct.'

'And what of the Hero? Where is Link? Surely he wasn't killed?'

'No... no he is alive and well if that is what you can call it. He succeeded in purging the evil from the forest as well as sleighing the dragon, Volvagia, in Death Mountain. But then...' Zelda's face darkened further. She stood up and went to the window, gazing out at the approaching dawn.

'He made his way to the temple beneath Lake Hylia. I saw him once just before he entered it. It was such a sight. He looked every bit the Hero, with the Master Sword blazing in his hand and the grace of the Goddesses at his back. But time passed and he did not come out. Sheik and I, we grew worried. You are aware how complicated that temple is even to navigate and we had expected he would have to take his time there so as not to get lost. But weeks had come and gone. We feared the worst, that he had been bested. That was not the case. One morning Sheik found him lying on the warp stone on the island above the temple. He was not wounded, just unconscious. He brought him back here and we watched him for a few days. When his eyes fluttered open again I felt a renewed hope. But he was not the Hero anymore. He was a changed man.' Zelda spoke in a monotonous tone. She suddenly sounded like an elderly woman, drained and tired of life. Impa didn't understand what the Princess had jus said.

'What do you mean, Your Highness? How could he not be the Hero anymore? She urged Zelda to continue on.

'I wish to the Goddesses I could explain it to you, Impa. When he awoke he told us never to call upon him again. He told us that the light had nothing for him, that it was not who he was. Apparently... he... he is a creature of darkness. Then he walked out, no explanation. Whatever happened to him in the temple, it has left us with no hope. He did not even take the Master Sword with him. Last I heard he pledged his loyalty to Gannon. He joined the other side.'

Impa stared blankly at the Princesses back. She could hear Zelda sobbing softly but was too shocked to comfort her. Link, their sole hope, their Golden Hero, working for the Darkness? No it couldn't be true!

'Your Highness, send someone to retrieve Sheik. Dam that boy, he is never around when he is needed. I will _make_ the Hero see sense!'

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sheik grumbled. After three years overseas, don't you think his aunt would be happy to see him? Embrace him and tell him tales of her adventures? Maybe with ordinary, sane aunts but not with Impa. All he got was a smack in the head for not being at her beck and call, and then a mission. Not even an ordinary mission. He was being sent into the very black heart of Gannon's minions. It was one impossible job after another.

'Go get the Hero, Sheik. If you fail, Sheik, you will dishonour your family, Sheik. Then go cut off Gannon's balls and bring them to me on a silver platter, Sheik.' He muttered to himself and grinned. If Impa ever heard him impersonation her, she would make sure he never saw daylight again.

He hugged the wall as he entered Castle Town. It was no longer filled with Redeads. It was now where the Dark King's spies and minions lived. The streets were still filthy, the buildings still falling down but the town was buzzing. The place was black with the lowest of the low. Sheik passed, unnoticed up the streets. There weren't many places to hide but thankfully they were either too drunk, too involved in their gambolling or too busy drooling over the scantily clad prostitutes who were strutting around looking for the best fare.

No sign of Link so far.

Sheik quickly found the centre point of the activity- a grungy looking pub with noise emanating from within that would make your ears bleed.

'Here we go.' He thought and ducked into the bar. There was little light inside. Again, Sheik was thankful. The place was packed and it was impossible not to brush past people but it was so dim that no one noticed him at all. A flash of gold caught his eye. It was Link! He was playing pool with several other, dangerous looking men. How was Sheik supposed to reach him? ''No matter what happens, you must bring the Hero back to us. Even if you've to force him.'' Had been Impa's exact words. Easier said than done...

Sheik caught a passing waitress by the wrist.

'Who is that?' he asked, nodding in Link's direction.

'The gorgeous blonde one? Tha's Link. 'e's one of Gannon's most trusted followers. '

'Wasn't he was the one fighting against Gannon?'

''e was bu' 'e went full circle. No one knows why... 'e's scary. I've never seen 'im get angry when 'e's been challenged by some drunk lout like the others would. No, 'e 'as this quiet rage. I saw 'im cut a man's fingers off one by one, just for kicks. 'e didn't shout or yell, 'e just kept smilin' and askin' if 'e wanted more pain or had 'e 'ad enough. 'e's gone off with other waitresses but I wouldn't go near 'im. I like being alive.' Sheik looked over again to see Link with a red haired waitress on his lap, sliding his hand up her thigh. He suddenly had an idea.

'Has he ever made a pass at you?'

'Yea, a few times. 'e sees it as a challenge I think. I'm the only one 'e 'asn't 'ad 'is way with yet.'

'Would you consider... doing me a favour?' asked Sheik, discreetly pressing a purple ruby into her palm. Her eyes flicked down to the ruby and she scowled.

'Look mate, If you think you can charm me with red eyes and purple rubies you- ' She began to hiss under her breath but Sheik cut her off.

'No, it's nothing like that. I just need you to seduce that man, Link. Seduce him and get him on his own. Nothing more.'

'And what 'appens when I get 'im on his own huh!? If I resist 'e will rape me!'

'He won't, I'll make sure of it. We have old business that needs to be finished off but if I'm seen I'll be slaughtered on the spot by the other men there.' The waitress looked hesitant.

'It's not worth it.' Sheik passed her another purple ruby. She shut her eyes and sighed.

'Alright, I'll do it. There's an alley behind the bar where we keep the kegs. It's usually empty. I'll bring 'im there. If you don't show I'll send everyone in this bar after you.'

'I'll be there. Thank you.' The waitress just nodded.

'Be out there in twenty minutes...' she muttered and vanished into the crowd.

Sheik frowned behind his cowl. Gannon's most loyal follower? Cut off a man's fingers? Rape? Where had his Link gone? The cheerful, brave man who stole Sheik's heart. This was not right. What had happened to him in the Water Temple??

Then Sheik noticed the waitress he had been talking to bring a tray for drinks to the men playing pool. He smiled as he noticed she had pulled the neckline of her top down much further, showing off an impressive cleavage. She said something, Sheik couldn't hear from the noise, and all the men around her smiled and suddenly looked at her with drunk and eager eyes. He saw her laugh and sit up on the pool table. Once toothless man with huge hands went for her but she poured one of the pitchers over his and pushed him away. The others laughed. She ran her hands up her legs and half way up her thighs, pulling her skirt with it. She slowly turned her head towards Link and winked.

'She's good.' Thought Sheik as Link pushed the other waitress off his lap and walked over to her with a cocky stride. He said something to her and went to kiss her. She pulled back and gave him a sultry smile. She began whispering in her ear. A smile spread over Link's face as the other men 'wooted'.

'I'd better go out.' Thought Sheik sadly, he had been enjoying the show. He couldn't imagine being so easily caught up with a flash of skin and a flirty smile.

He easily found the alley she had told him about. Sheik backed into the shadows and waited. He could hear the noise from the street beyond but the alley itself was deserted. After a few minutes he heard giggling. The waitress came out the door leading Link by the hand. He pushed her up against the opposite wall and brought his face right up to hers.

'Y-you kept m-m-me waiting, waiting tooooooo long...' Slurred Link.

'I play hard to get.' She whispered with another sultry smile. Link leaned in and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Sheik took his cue. Silently stepping out of the shadow, he went up behind Link and caught him in a sleeper hold, pinching all the correct pressure points.

'What the... Who the fuck...' was all Link managed to get out before he slipped into unconscious. The waitress was looking at him with wide eyes.

'Thanks again. Sincerely.' Sheik gave her another purple ruby and pulled Link's heavy form across his slender shoulders. He grunted with Link's added weight . He pulled out his harp with difficulty. There was no way he could make it back like this without being noticed. He strummed out a tune and was suddenly surrounded by a yellow light. He felt weightless for a split second before the light vanished. Sheik found himself back in his village. One of the guards ran to help Sheik with the well muscled man draped across his shoulders.

They brought Link back to Impa's house and settled him into bed. He'd need to sleep off the hangover. Then Sheik explained to his aunt and the Princess what has transpired. Their faces were ashen by the time Sheik had concluded his tale.

'Bar maids and mutilation? How could things have gone so wrong? Dam the Goddesses- Why did they choose someone with so much darkness inside them!?' Impa slammed her fist on the table. A look of shock crossed Zelda's face.

'Impa! That's blasphemy! Do not insult the Goddesses. They have nothing but love for us. They must have been fooled, much like we all were. They too believed Link was good.'

Silence.

'So, what are you going to do now, aunt? You seemed to have plans when you forcefully suggested I go find him. What are you going to do?' Sheik cocked an eyebrow at her. Impa knotted her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

'I can use only what I have at my disposal, namely myself and the boy. I can call on Raru and the other sages if it comes to it. Let's hope not. I think we'd best get some sleep. Link won't be awake for a while yet, judging on the smell of drink off him.' She stood up and walked into het room.

'Goodnight.'


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: The end of this chapter contains yaoi themes. Nothing graphic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2

It was the mid-afternoon sun that awoke Sheik the next day. He sat up and stretched his long tanned arms over his head. He felt the familiar pangs of hunger knaw at his insides. He needed food! Dressing in a dark blue tunic and long loose white pants, Sheik tried to fix his choppy blonde hair. Finally he gave up and pulled on his cowl.

As he walked down the hall, he could hear voices in the room they had put Link. To bleary to listen in, he continued until he found himself in the tiny kitchen. He got himself half a loaf of crust bread and a large chunk of cheese. He went into the living room. Zelda was sitting at the table. Sheik joined her, a mouth full of cheese and bread. Zelda looked at his meal with raised eyebrows.

'How do you eat so much and still say so thin?' She demanded. Sheik laughed.

'I'm blessed. Besides being a Sheikah is hard work- need lots of energy!'

Zelda went to say something else but Impa entered the room, exuding a furious energy.

'That boy!' she growled and threw herself onto a chair.

'I am assuming you have made no progress.' Asked Zelda gently.

'Not an inch. I've been in there all morning. That's it, I'm going to see Raru.'

'Oh Impa, are you sure it has come to that?'

'Your Highness, if we don't do this we are doomed.'

Zelda stared at the table for a few moments. Looking back up, she nodded.

'Sheik, keep an eye on Link.' Impa said as she pulled on her cloak.

Sheik could only managed a muffled 'hhuuure', spraying the table with cheese and bread. There was a sharp snap and Zelda and Impa had vanished. Sheik slowly chewed the rest of his meal. The was deciding whether or not to go and get the other half of that loaf of bread when there was a bang from one of the rooms. Sheik went into the hall, looking down trying to figure out what it was.

Bang.

It was coming from Link's room.

Sheik went to his own room and retrieved his dagger. Putting it safely in his pocket, he slowly opened the door to Link's room. Link was sitting on the floor under the window. The sun was shining on him, causing his hair to shine like spun gold and his pale skin to give off an unearthly glow. Sheik froze. What a vision. Link turned his cobalt eyes up to Sheik. He felt his heart stop under Link's gaze.

'I...I heard banging. What are you doing?' Sheik managed to summon his tone of indifference and coldness he always used with people he didn't trust. Link frowned.

'Oh... Yea I was trying to open the window. It's so cramped and stuffy. I just wanted some fresh air...'Link said slowly. He looked so sad, so alone and trapped. Helpless... No, Sheik! Be strong!

'You were trying to escape weren't you?' Sheik asked coldly. Link looked surprised.

'Not at all. Sure I couldn't even if I wanted to.' He held up his wrist. There was a glowing silver cuff on it. The symbols on it matched the ones painted around the window and door frames and well as the ones painted randomly on the walls and floor.

'I can't leave this room. Not while this thing is on me. I can't take it off either. But it also stops me touching the window. Would you...?' Link sounded almost pleading. Sheik's resolve gave out.

'Alright. I suppose it is a bit stuffy in here.' Sheik was unlocking the catch on the window when Link let his head fall against Sheik's leg. Sheik stiffened.

'You may not believe me... and I wouldn't blame you for it, but it's nice to see you again, Sheik. Things weren't the same without you, without a friend.'

Was Link lonely?

'I mirror your sentiments, Link. But after you walked out on us we could not have kept up any level of contact.' He felt Link sigh.

'You're probably wondering why I did it. You're the only one I'd trust with it Sheik. Would you like to know or have you washed your hands of me completely?' Sheik felt a blush of pride. Link trusted him still.

'Yes, I would like to know.' Sheik sat down beside him. He shuddered lightly as he could feel the heat radiating off Link's flawless skin.

'Well, I was frustrated. I had so much placed on my shoulders and such a young age. I couldn't handle it anymore. Goddesses know I was honoured to have the honour of being chosen but sometimes it was just too much.' Link again leaned his head on Sheik, but this him on his shoulder. Sheik didn't know what to do. He could almost hear Link's heart beating.

'But I was also frustrated... because... No maybe I'll leave that out...' Link trailed off.

'No, tell me everything. You'll feel better with everything out in the open.'

Link hesitated.

'I... em...' He blushed. 'I have feelings for you. But I didn't know how to tell you and even if I did there's no way someone like you could... ever...'

Sheik felt as though his heart would burst from his chest.

'Link, I feel the same.' Link's eyes lit up at his words. The most glorious smile stretched over his perfect features. Then Link leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and fleeting, Link pulling away blushing at what he had just done. Sheik laughed softly. He kissed Link, his hand finding the side of his face. A sudden, fiery energy possessed both of them, and Link deepened the kiss. They paused for air. Link stood up and, taking Sheik by the hand, lead him towards the bed...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lol, what are they going to do!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Impa appeared back in her front room with a_ snap_. Zelda had stayed with Raru while he made preparations. She just needed to bring Link there.

'Sheik?' she called. The small house was empty. 'Sheik?' No reply. Impa scowled.

'I give him one order, just one. Stay here and keep an eye on Link and what does he do? If I find he's gone out sparring again I'll have his guts...' she carried on muttering in annoyance as she went to his room only to find it empty. She growled lightly. She'd deal with him later.

She turned and strode down the hall to Link's room. She paused outside his door, listening. There wasn't a sound from inside. She let the door swing open. Link was still sitting under the window where she had left him earlier, legs out in front of him, back slightly hunched.

'Hello boy. We're going on a trip, you and me. Raru, remember him? Well he wants to see you.'

Link didn't move.

'Are you going to come or will I have to force you?' Impa sighed.

'There was this girl once, back in Castle Town. A bar maid in one of the smaller pubs. Fucking hell, she was something else. Long wavy dekunut hair, grey eyes and the most beautiful skin. Of course she also had the body an hourglass would have been jealous of. Honestly, if she hadn't come willingly, I would have forced her but it didn't come to that. She was very willing to accompany me back to my room. The noises she made- the moans, the pleads for more- it was spectacular. And, obviously, I gave her all she wanted and more. Her skin was so hot, it tasted like... that burn you get in the very back of your throat when you drink whiskey, it was like that...'

Impa got irritated. What the hell was he going on about?

'And what, may I ask, has this touching tale got to do with the here and now?'

Link's head fell back and his pale blue eyes landed on Impa's fiery ones. He smirked.

'I thought you might like to know that your nephew makes noises quite similar.'

Impa's mouth fell open.

'...w-wwhat?'

'Yea, he can be a real whore when he wants to be. I was afraid people were going to come and see if he was being tortured or something. But he tasted like...' Link ran his tongue over his lips. 'Ah I can still get it. He tasted like cinnamon. Quite intoxicating.' The smirk grew wider.

Impa was rooted with shock, anger and humiliation.

'What did you do to him, Link?' she whispered. Link looked up at the ceiling, the smile still in place.

'I thought you Sheikah were _good_ at seeing through people and seeing who they really are. I don't think Sheik finished his training properly. All it took was an innocent, helpless look, a pleading tone, a little interaction and he was putty in my hands. I have to admit I was curious to as what doing another guy was like. When I penetrated him, I could see why guys do it. They're so tight- ' Link stopped as he found Impa's dagger at his throat.

'Where is he?' she hissed. Link gave a slight nod towards the bed. There was something under the sheets. Impa hadn't noticed when she came in. Casting a dangerous look back at Link, she carefully pulled back the sheets.

She gasped and backed away, hands over her mouth.

Sheik lay there, naked and blood soaked. His own dagger was sticking out of his abdomen. His body was covered in countless tiny cuts, and fresh purple bruises had blossomed on face and stomach. An expression of pure shock was frozen on his face, his vermillion eyes just registering hurt, pain before death. She heard Link laugh lightly behind her.

'I think I've identified a serious sadistic streak in myself. Every time I cut him, he'd let out this little groan. It was fucking music to my ears.'

Impa hadn't said anything. She was still, eyes fixed on the corpse of her dead nephew. All was silent save for Impa's heavy breathing. She felt warm tears force their way down her cheeks. Her own flesh and blood murdered by a twisted phyco. That's what Link was. Not the Hero or the Chosen One. He was a sadistic freak! Her grief was beyond words. Sheik had always done his best to please her, pushed himself beyond his physical and mental limits to become one of the most respected Sheikah, despite his young age. And now he lay before her, raped and used. He deserved better.

'Impa?' the sound of Zelda's voice belled from the front room. Soft footsteps came to the door.

'Impa! What has been...taking...' Zelda trailed off at the sight in front of her. Her eyes landed on Sheik and she gasped. She ran up to Impa and put her arms around her.

'Touching.' Said Link dryly.

Zelda whispered something to Impa, who nodded slightly. She turned and approached Link, blue eyes blazing.

'Stand, traitor.' She commanded. He looked at her from under his pale eyelashes and smiled.

'M'lady, you're looking quite... tired. Do I see some crows-feet at the corners of those fair eyes? Perhaps you would like a massage?' He grinned.

Zelda inhaled sharply.

'And let someone as disgusting and despicable put your hands all over me? You must be joking.' She resisted the sudden urge to spit on him. Not the action of a Lady. Link raised his eyebrows.

'Don't flatter yourself, you ain't my type. Too boring, no edginess. You need to shake things up every once in a while! Like I did with Sheik.'

'Is that what you call 'shaking things up'? Here we call it murder!'

'Say what you want, Blondie. He loooooved every moment.' The words rolled off his tongue, tainted with malice and arrogance. Behind them Impa let out a sob. Zelda let out a strangled cry of anger and grabbed Link's wrist. With a snap they were weightless, flying through the land towards the Sacred Realm.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Raru sat himself down with a tired sigh. He could suddenly feel every one of the hundreds of years he had seen pass. He peered around the small room he was in. They had decided against bringing Link to the Chamber of the Sages. If Gannon had put any sort of scrying spell on Link, he would be able to see into the most sacred place in the realm.

'They're approaching.' He said as he sensed two entities coming his way. A few moments later, the princess appeared, holding Link by his wrist like a child.

'Raru! Deal with him, I beg of you! I cannot endure him a second longer.' Cried Zelda, a little over dramatically thought Raru. Link laughed.

'If you can't deal with one person, how did you expect to rule a whole kingdom? Didn't you realise you would have to be a people person for that job? Maybe you'd be better off as a scullery maid-'

_Smack_

Zelda had slapped Link with all the force she could muster.

'Your Highness, please restrain yourself. Violence will get us nowhere.' Raru stood up and stood between the princess and Link.

'You call that violence? I call that foreplay!' Link said, running a finger down where he had been slapped.

Raru waved his hands, and Link suddenly felt invisible bonds constrict his arms and legs, pulling over to the chair Raru had been sitting on and forcing him onto it. Link tried to get up, but found it impossible.

'Hoi, what's the story with this, eh? Treating me like a common criminal. I deserve better!' Link yelled. Raru stood in front of him.

'Link, chosen by the Goddesses. I will not free you until you tell me what happened to you in the temple beneath the lake. Once I know that, we can begin healing you and bring you back to the Light.'

Link rolled his eyes.

'Don't give me that shit. You just assumed I'd be a good little boy, believing everything you said. That I'd be loyal and not question anything. But I had a change of heart. To you I now say fuck the Light and fuck the Goddesses.'

Zelda gasped but Raru did not react to Link's little outburst.

'What was it that caused you to turn your back on all that was right and good in the world?'

'Right and good? Is asking me to waste my life for you right an-'

'Link, stop stalling. Why did you join the Dark King?'

'Ha! I've had more fun working for him-'

'Link, you are having 'fun' while sacrificing the fate of the world.'

'I don't care about the fate of the world and would you STOP fucking interrupting me?'

'Not until you tell me wha-'

'FINE! ....Fine, if you'll stop with the lecture...'

'That was easier than expected.' Thought Raru as he watched Link gather his thoughts. 'Maybe he wants to tell us?'

'I... I was in the Water Temple. Bitch of a place but I was working through it. I came upon a room. It was weird. The floor was covered in water, but I didn't sink through it. There was an island in the middle with a lone dead tree. As usual, the door I had entered through was locked and so was the door at the other end. I was expecting a monster... but there was nothing. Then I thought it was toying with me, waiting for me to relax but time passed and nothing. So I sat under that tree. I don't know how long passed, days maybe, weeks. Alone with my thoughts. Trapped in this empty room. I thought I was going to die of hunger. I was delusional. Then one day as I was lying on the ground, I rolled over and came face to face with my own reflection in the water on the ground. It was the first time I had looked at myself properly since before I entered the Chamber of the Sages. At first I smiled, seeing someone who was doing all he could to save others, someone who had been foretold by the very Goddesses themselves. But... Then I saw something deeper. Just behind my eyes, I saw a dark shadow. I jumped up in shock. I didn't understand how I could have seen darkness in myself. I was sure I had been imagining it. I was almost afraid to look again. But I did. And wouldn't ya know it, I saw it again. Stronger. I don't know how long I stared at it. Inside me and each passing second it got stronger and darker and deeper. And it spread. I could feel it in my head, showing me the truth. The truth about everything including you. Looking to me to solve all your problems, putting all your hopes on me. And what if I failed huh? What would you have said to me? 'Thanks for trying Link, we appreciate the effort?' No chance, I would have gone down as he biggest failure in history- a motherfucking legend! I was NEVER given a choice and never given a second to think about what I was doing. The minute I had cleared one impossible temple I was sent to another. It's _my_ life to live, not yours to prophesise!'

'How did you get out?'

'I don't know, I passed out. The grace of the Goddesses?' Link laughed, humourlessly. 'But Gannon... He gives me freedom. He saw the darkness in me and he nurtured it. He let me express myself with blood, with death and killing.'

Raru spoke before Link could continue praising the King of Darkness.

'Link, put your head back.'

Link didn't move. Raru sighed and waved his hands again. Link's head was pulled back by unseen forces. Raru moved up beside Link and gazed into his clear eyes. He moved back sharply.

'Your Highness... There's nothing I can do.'

'Why not Raru? We... we need our Hero back.'

'He's... Look for yourself.'

Zelda repeated Raru's moves and gasped.

'How... can... it be? There is nothing but evil there. But we need him! We are doomed without him...'

Raru want silent, desperately trying to think of something. They couldn't purge so much evil. Such pure solid darkness pulsing just below the surface. But they needed to find a way... Not on their own... With help?

'Your Highness, I think I have a way...'

'Praise the Goddesses, I knew you would find a way!'

Raru began chanting, whispering in the ancient tongue.

'Hey, I think pops has a few dekunuts in the brain.' Link was watching Raru with raised eyebrows.

A glowing red orb suddenly appeared in the centre of the room followed by an intense blast of heat. The orb began to glow, expand and take shape. A flash and the orb was replaced with a beautiful woman, with flaming red hair and crimson eyes.

It was the Goddesses herself.

It was Din.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was torn between writing a graphic sex scene between Link and Sheik but decided not to...

Think I might have made the wrong choice there!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

'Fuckin' hell.' Whispered Link. 'This I was not expecting.'

Both Raru and Zelda had fallen to their knees at the Goddess's feet, shielding their eyes. Link did neither, staring straight at her with an unimpressed expression.

'Link, show some respect.' Hissed Zelda.

'She's not as hot as I thought she would be.'

To their surprise Din laughed. She turned to Zelda and Raru, ignoring Link's sporadic remarks.

'Please, Raru, Princess, rise. I do not expect you to bow in front of me.' She said with a deep and velvety voice. 'Now, why have you summoned me, Sage of Light?'

'With all due respect, we have a request for you, Most High Goddess.' Raru gave a short bow to the tanned goddess.

'Yes, I thought as much. We've been expecting this ever since we saw Link vanish into the Dark King's domain. Gannon has somehow blocked our sight into the black heart of his kingdom, Castle Town. But we were unsure if Link had been killed as we never saw him leave...' The Goddess turned her flaming eyes towards Link. 'Have you been in Castle Town all this time?'

Link looked honestly surprised.

'Dunno who you were watching. I've been in and out of Castle Town several dozen times since I pledged my allegiance to My Lord. Been having lots of fun in the neighbouring towns.'

Din looked troubled.

'You have...' she fell silent, pensive. The minutes passed with all eyes on the Goddess in the centre of the room. Zelda suddenly looked scared.

'Is there a chance that The King of Darkness could be looking for Link at this very moment? If he finds the Goddess...' Her worry quickly filled the room. Link looked at her from the corner of his eye.

'I wish he would, get me out of this crap hole but he doesn't give a fuck about any of us. Uses us as he sees fit and then drops us. I'm nothing special to him anymore. Ever since I lost he Triforce of Courage-'

'You lost the Triforce of Courage?' Din's voice cut him off.

'Yea, yea I did. Gannon took it from me in exchange for a high position and a fuck load of perks. What, did you think I kept it all this time? Useless piece of shiny metal, never did me any good.'

'So you gave up your divine power, _our _power for some perks? No wonder we couldn't see you anymore. And what, may I ask, did you get? Some cheap booze and a disease ridden concubine? Command of some filthy drunkards and some shiny rubies? You _offered _your goddess given powers and sealed out doom for that!?' The Goddess no longer looked beautiful. Her face was twisted in anger, resembling a demon more than goddess. She was radiating rage and anger. Raru and Zelda had shrunk back at the sight of her.

'Yea, and I'd do it again! Awh, have I induced the divine rage of the Goddesses?' Link looked her up and down. 'Common, Din with the flaming strong arms. You created the red earth? Well then show me how powerful you are!'

Din's crimson eyes turned black with rage. She growled, her features becoming more and more terrifying. Then she smirked.

'So you dare challenge me, Link. Or should I call you Dark Link? You see here I reach a problem. While on one hand, I would very much like to let my temper take over and slowly crush you right here and now in punishment for your arrogant disrespect. But sadly, you are the chosen one- our hero. We need you if Gannon is to be banished. But I think I have a suitable resolution.' She turned to Raru and the princess.

'Consider this if you will-'

'Hey, I'm not finished with you, Goddess and you weren't finished with me!' Link tried to stand up but the bonds still held him to the chair. Din snapped her fingers in Link's direction. His mouth snapped shut. He began muffling angrily.

'As I was saying before that insolent pup interrupted me, I believe I know _why_ this happened to Link. It is only a theory but humour me!' her face had regained its beauty and she gave them a dazzling smile.

'I am sure that whatever you have speculated will be correct.' Zelda smiled at the Goddess, all fear disappeared with the loss Din's anger.

'Well, when we chose Link, we chose a pure, untainted boy. Someone who had not been touched by darkness or evil. Someone who never even considered that there was the aforementioned darkness or evil within himself. Link has faced such evils but never the evil inside his mind. When he found it, he did not know what to do. It overwhelmed him. It turned him into that.' She nodded in Link's direction, who was still furiously muffling and struggling against his bonds. A look of understanding touched Raru's wrinkled eyes.

'Because he never defeated his own evil, it took over. Am I right?' Raru asked.

'Yes, yes you are my friend! Maybe... maybe if we had challenged Link with this before this happened, he would have stayed on the path of the Light.'

Zelda sighed.

'Sadly, I think we have come upon this information much too late. Since we did not prevent it, are you able to cure him?' Zelda looked hopefully at Din.

'Let me see.' Din turned and approached Link. He stopped struggling and stared silent daggers at the Goddess. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but quickly pulled it back with a quiet 'ouch'. A black handprint hand been left where the goddess had touched him.

'Most Blessed Goddess, what is the matter?' Zelda was at her side. Din turned her hand towards her. The tanned skin was burnt.

'I cannot even touch him...' she muttered. 'Gannon has infected him. I cannot cure him. The darkness has bonded itself to his very essence. To remove it would remove his entire conscienceness, his personality. He would be nothing than an empty puppet.'

'Well...' Zelda looked at the Goddess, then at Link. 'He would be a small sacrifice for the salvation of our entire Kingdom...'

'I would not even consider it. We would be no better than Gannon. We would belong in the gutter. Hell, we would deserve it!' Din said, firmly. Zelda looked embarrassed and hung her head.

'Zelda, Raru... Maybe we could prevent it. If we can force Link to confront his dark side then we might be able to avoid all this. If we can send a physical incarnation of his own darkness back in time, right before he saw the evil within himself then he might be able to defeat it.'

Raru smiled at the idea.

'Yes, that could work. But, Most High Goddess, where are we going to find such an incarnation?'

Din's eyes were fixed straight on Link's bonded form before her.

'I'm going to give birth to a dark star.' She smirked again, her face regaining some of its demon like shadow. Link watched her suspiciously as she moved towards him.

Din flexed her fingers, and laid both hands on Link's chest. There was a blinding flash of white light. Raru and Zelda shielded their eyes. The sound of Link's constricted scream along with the smell of burning flesh took over their senses. Din fell back onto the floor. Her arms were scorched up to the elbows. Raru and Zelda were instantly beside her, sussing out the seriousness of the burns. A groan made them look up.

'What...what have you done?' breathed Link, his bonds dissappeared. He had changed. His skin was deathly white. His hair and skin hand been turned ebony black.

'What have you done to me?' he looked up. Both Zelda and Raru froze. His eyes were no longer cerulean. They were blood red, almost glowing. He tried to stand up but his leg gave out and he went crashing to the floor.

'I have, Dark Link, made you a representative of your own dark side. You are going to defeat yourself. You will stay with the Light!' Din stood up and loomed over Link's crumpled figure.

'I am sending you back in time, back to that room in the temple beneath the lake. When your past self enters that room, you will fight with him and you will be killed. And with you, he will also kill any chance of him turning into you. Turning into a murdering, sadistic, deceiving, creature of darkness.'

Before Link could argue any more, Din put her hands together, and with a whisper of the ancient tongue Link had vanished into thin air.

'Most High Goddess, do you think this will work?' Zelda asked from behind her.

Din shut her eyes and winced at the marks the dark fire had left on her arms. Marks that would never heal.

'Princess, we can only hope he is strong enough. His dark side knows and can anticipate his every move. It will be a hard battle. But it is one he must win'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gates slammed down behind Link. Locked in another room.

Again.

He laughed quietly. Every time it was the same! He looked around. An opaque lake, a small island, a dead tree. No enemy? He slowly put his foot on the surface of the water, expecting it to go through. To his surprise it didn't. He slowly took another step. It was solid. He walked towards the other side of the room, senses alert to an enemy which was hiding, no doubt, somewhere. He made it to the door at other side.

Nothing.

No enemy.

Link frowned. What was it playing at? He hated these games.

Link turned to go back to the other side. Suddenly he felt a presence. He tried to turn around quickly but tripped over. Whatever he had felt was gone. He smiled. It was just his over active imagination mixed with constantly being on edge. He rolled over to get up, but was distracted by his own reflection in the still water.

He stared.

It was his first time looking at himself properly since before he had entered the Chamber of the Sages. The image made him grin. He really _did_ look like the hero.

Then something caught his attention. Something just behind his eyes...

He leaned closer. What was it? It looked dark...

_Hiss._

Link froze at the sound of a sword being unsheathed. He slowly looked up.

He did a double take. What the...?

He saw... himself? Himself standing under the dead tree. But himself with coal black hair and glowing red eyes. He clutched a black sword, unsheathed.

Link couldn't believe it. It was like a dark version of himself. An evil version.

He felt a pang of fear. No, he must not be scared.

Unsheathing the Sword of Evil's Bane, Link ran at his dark equivalent.

He would defeat it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the end of my story! The birth of Dark Link.

Of course Link defeats his dark side.

He's just that good :)


End file.
